young justice book two: gauntlet
by thestoryteller217
Summary: after our hero's save the world from darksied they must go to his home planet and battle his elite for there mentors. Will they survive? and what is the light up to? continuation of young justice book one: call to arms
1. chapter one

**YOUNG JUSTICE **

**BOOK TWO: GAUNTLET **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Planet Apokolips

One day after Darkseids defeat on earth

The gray metal doors slowly opened grinding softly as they opened the way to the row of prisons cells, the two soldiers dragged the beat up prisoner through the passageway of the blood stained halls of the main cell blocks. The other prisoners began to jeer and holler at the sight of the fallen hero that was being paraded like a mascot by their cells. The guards reached the end of the cellblock and the prisoners empty cell. The door opened to greet them and the two guards threw him against the wall before shackling the electro cuffs to his legs and kicking him for good measure. They left spitting and insulting at the battered, crumbling figure chained to the blood stained wall.

Bruce Wayne known to every one on earth as The Batman spit the blood pooling out of his mouth and rose to his feet slowly. Bruce felt the sting of the shock whip's he had been subjected to today and suppressed a shudder. Instead he sat down and did what he always did in his spare time since he had been locked up meditate.

Bruce sat down and crossed his legs, he closed his eyes before drawing in a deep breath and calming himself. He felt the familiar out of body experience and focused on all the facts he knew about his situation one more time .

Fact: Bruce had been here for three days and hadn't seen Darksied

Fact: the rest of the justice league was here and captured

Fact: he hadn't seen any of the leagues younger protégés here

Bruce's meditation was interrupted by the sounds of a commotion outside and his eyes flew open. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the window and anxiously peered out to the cellblocks center. All of the guards were running towards what Bruce believed to be Desaads main control room above them all. Sure enough minutes later the creature himself walked out followed by a whole battalion of his prison guards he was dressed in his usual red robes and his hood was pulled up keeping his monstrous face hidden. He led the group to the center of the prison and began to talk to them all gesturing with his hands as he went. The guards all nodded and spread out across the prison going to their assignments.

"Now what have you got planned Desaads" Bruce muttered trying to get a peek at where the guards where headed towards. He knew the other members of the league were being kept in separate containment cells built to keep them imprisoned.

Suddenly his door slammed open and the guards filled in brandishing their guns and yelling at him in their strange primal language. Bruce seized his chance and disarmed the first one relieving him of his plasma canon and kicking him into the wall before slamming the butt of the gun into the next one. Before he could attack another one one of the other guards slammed a Taser stick into his belly. Bruce dropped down to the floor as the electricity shot through his body and forced him down to his knees. The guards quickly grabbed him and dragged the half unconscious hero out of his cell. Across the prison the other guards removed the other hero's and bound them before knocking them out above them Desaad watched smiling and holding a curved blood stained scalpel as the guards brought the justice league to his office/lab so phase one could be initiated. Desaad watched them wheel each of the members into his office before gesturing for them to leave he smiled and began to get to work humming as he went.

…

**THE WATCHTOWER **

**PRESENT TIME **

Kara adjusted the final piece of her costume and peered at her self in the mirror trying not to freak out. She was clad in a black form fitting leather cat suit with a matching black cape and helmet most shocking of all was her newly dyed midnight black hair. She looked longingly at her familiar skirt and leotard and grimaced again. In order for no one to be recognizable on Apokolips they all were going in under disguise since she had been their before hers had to be ten times more elaborate resulting in her new hair color. The team was set to teleport into Apokolips in one hour.

"That's a weird look on you" Wonder girl said coming in and giving her as small smile. She was dressed in a blood red cloak that covered her body complete with a cowl to hide her face.

"Yeah I miss my old costume already" Kara said turning her back to her super girl costume and swauring her shoulders before walking over to the other girl. They both made their way out of the small locker room and started towards the meeting room where the rest of the team was waiting .

"I know what you mean I miss my Wonder Girl shirt already if any one but Robin would have recommended this crazy plan I'd have told them to get bent after I stopped laughing" Cassie said walking with Kara down the gray hallway.

"I know what you mean it's crazy and dumb but we don't have much of a choice in this situation" Kara said snorting at her comment.

The duo reached the main meeting room and found the rest of the team waiting. Alfred was over at the computer typing things in rapidly and ignoring the rest of the group as he worked on their communication lines, Super boy was the only who decided not to change out of his "costume" and just exchanged his super man t shirt with a plain black t shirt and a black base ball cap. Robin was wearing a brown duster and a cowboy hat underneath he had on a Kevlar vest and a pair of black jeans; Artemis replaced her usual armor with a black cut off t shirt and pair of digital cameo pants she had her bow in one hand and a plain balaclava in the other hand. Kid flash was in a black covert version of his suit he designed for just such an occasion.

"Good you guys are back" Robin said eying them both. His eyes roamed across Kara's outfit and she blushed at emotions running through his eyes. He shook his head and turned back to the holographic view of Apokolips.

"Does every one remember the plan?" Robin asked taking in a deep shaky breath.

"Me you and boy of steel over here are going to infiltrate the prison" Artemis said picking up her bow and quiver as she stretched.

"Wonder girl and me are on infiltration duty with the female furies where going to open up the gates for you guys and provide Intel" Kara said as Cassie nodded.

"I'm supposed to find our ride home and wait for your signal to come save you all" Kid flash said.

"And like Arrow girl said I'm with you Robin" Super boy said shaking his head and narrowing his eyes at Artemis who just winked at him.

"Okay sounds good" Robin said handing each of them a small digital wristwatch. "These are our short range communication devices we'll be able to talk to each other and get a signal when every thing is ready". Every one took one and strapped them onto their wrist Robin looked at each of them one more time.

"Okay we've got 48 hours to get our mentors out of their and escape" Robin said taking a deep breath before turning to Alfred "start the clock Alfred" Robin said nodding at the old butler.

"Very well Master Tim" Alfred said reaching over and hitting a button. Each of the watches flashed as every ones timer initiated.

**47:59 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION **

"Okay every one no speeches this time" Robin said looking at each of them before continuing "We all have our jobs we get our mentors we get out and we bring them home is every one ready?"

Every one nodded and Alfred hit the button for the Zeta tubes to whisk them down to the hall of justice. Each member of the team flashed and then they were gone only leaving Alfred alone in the small space station.

…

**45:30 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION **

Granny goodness ran her fingers through her long white hair and watched her furies fighting with boredom. The buxom red headed human known as Knockout stood in the center of the ring flexing her arms and grinning at the pale vampire alien in front of her known only as bloody Mary. Each was clad in Apocalyptic battle armor instead of their regular costumes and they slowly circled each other each waiting for the other to slip up and make the first move in their deadly game of chess.

"Are you going to keep making goo goo eyes at each other or fight?" Lanisha snapped leaning in front of Granny and addressing to the two trainees.

"Yes my dears chop chop" Granny said in a bored tone as she picked at her candies. Granny sighed as the two women began to attack each other disappearing on the battlefield except for the occasional kicks and punches that echoed across the battlefield. Granny knew she should be watching them to see how they were performing but she had bigger problems and besides she knew Lanisha would look closely enough for them both.

She was bored

She hadn't seen any one with new potential in the orphanages since she found Knockout a few years ago on earth. She liked her current group just fine but they already didn't need her and she was beginning to feel depressed that she had no one to train. She needed some thing new and fresh to reignite her passion of turning young girls into brutal warriors.

The sound of breaking bones shook Granny from her depression and she looked up. Knockout was panting and her luxurious red hair was dripping with sweat, as she looked down at Mary's battered broken body. They vampire's armor was dented in several places and she glared at the volmptus red head in pure anger. They both glared at each other and Mary started to get up her fangs sliding out into an menacing snarl.

"Good job knock out both of you get cleaned up" Lanisha called waiving them both off. They both exchanged another heated glance before picking them selves up and walking off of the dusty field separately.

"Children" Lanisha muttered shaking her head and sitting down while they waited for the next two sparring partners to make their way onto the field for training.

"You where like that not to long ago" Granny chuckled gazing fondly at one of her greatest students and chosen leader of the furies.

"True but I-" Lanisha's retort was cut off by a large BOOM. Out of the service tunnel the human fury known as Mad Harriet flew out and slammed into the concrete wall smoking slightly from her chest. A second later a girl in a form fitting black suit popped out of the tunnel, her purple and black hair falling down her back, her face was hidden behind a reflective helmet. Seconds later the Apocalyptic known as Bernadeth popped out slicing madly at another figure in a blood red hooded cloak. Lanisha's mouth flew open in surprise at the two intruders and the leader of the furies began to rise reaching out for her electro staff.

"Stop Child let us see what happens" Granny said leaning down and peering at the new events unfolding before her very eyes with sudden interest.

It was as if her prayers had been answered

Mad Harriet rose and flipped back her brown hair glaring in rage at the unknown figure in front of her. The mad human girl hissed and dropped into a fighting state her gauntlets glowing as her trademark blades popped out of her fingers and clicked menacingly. She noticed the ripped hole in her tank top and shredded the shirt revealing a white lacy bra and a tan lean body.

"You dare to attack Harriet and her babies we will show you pain" She shrieked launching a mad onslaught of swipes. The black suited girl nimbly dodged them before grabbing the demented girl by her legs and throwing her into the ground, Mad Harriet hooked her legs onto the girl's shoulders and slammed her into the dusty ground with her. Meanwhile Bernadeth angrily threw her curved Daggers at the robbed figure before her the mysterious figure side stepped the blade's and head butted the fury. She grabbed the alien and threw her into the arena and out of the tunnel.

"Come on girls I taught you better than that" Granny called shaking her head at the two defeated furies in the arena.

Bernadeth got up and jumped at the robed figure snapping out with her knee. The figure fell back dropping to the ground, Bernadeth seized her chance and back flipped over the figure she pulled out her daggers and moved in for the kill.

Meanwhile Mad Harriet rolled on top of the other girl and pinned her with her super strength. She reached out to caress the girl's cheek with her gloves before moving in for the kill.

"Girls stand down" Granny called getting up and motioning for Lanisha to follow her down. They moved into the arena while Bernadeth and Harriet picked up the two fighters and put their hands behind their backs.

"You have some move girlies," Granny said ignoring Lanisha's growl of anger as she studied the two girls.

"Consider it our entrance show" The robed figure said shaking Bernadeth off before continuing "We want to join the furies and train under the great granny goodness".

"It takes years of training and initiation to join the female furies" Lanisha snarled looking at Granny for support.

"Actually there's a mission that I need more bodies for and you two seem more than capable of handling your self" Granny said smiling at the new comers.

"Welcome to the furies"

…

**45:00 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION **

The guards escorted the last of the prisoners into the prison and seconds later the lights across the prison shut off plunging the stone cathedral into darkness. Red robin waited a couple more seconds to make sure the coast was clear before nodding at Super boy to go first. The clone jumped onto the top of the closest guard tower and lightly landed not so much as making a sound, super boy slid down to the opposite side of the Guard tower and stopped at the edge over looking the prison. Super boy narrowed his eyes and searched for some way the rest of his team could infiltrate the mega prison before him. Finally he spotted a medium sized drainage pipe big enough for each of them to fit through jutting out next to one of the arches. He turned back to the other side and whistled twice.

Down below robin heard the boy's whistle and nodded at Artemis. The girl slipped her hood on and shot her bow at the direction of the cathedral the arrow trailed out with a dull black rope attached to the end of the bow. It slammed into the concrete prison with a dull thunk and drilled embedding itself into the wall. Artemis tugged it to make sure it was secure then silently secured her and robin onto the motor onto her belt before sheathing her bow. She thumbed the activation belt and they soared into the darkness and towards the huge prison.

Super boy tracked his friends through the darkness and waited till they landed on the roof of the prison and gave the all clear whistle. He jumped across the guard tower and landed on one of the arches dotting the prison. He rolled to a stop in front of Robin and Artemis and he pointed down at the drainage pipe across the arch. They both looked grossed out by the prospect of traveling by a sewer pipe but Red Robin gritted his teeth and slid down the roof towards the pipe. The teenager landed by the pipe and pulled out a small laser cutter. Robin quickly cut into the pipe and popped it off releasing a thick pungent smell one would expect from a nasty prison. The trio gagged at the smell and robin pulled out three-air mask, they gratefully accepted them and each of the hero's pulled the mask on and slipped inside the tunnel resealing the panel as they infiltrated the prison.

…..

**47:00 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION **

Desaad hummed to himself softly as he lifted the sheet off of the prisoner in front of him. The "lowlie" was one of the prison's most recent escapee. He was originally inside the prison for stealing food from one of the upper classes to feed his family. Desaad and a contingent of guards personally went down their and dragged his entire family onto the blood stained streets of their shanty town. He proceeded to let his soldiers rape the two children while he beheaded the mother, after his guards were done he beheaded the girls and dragged the sobbing broken man to the prison. He expected the man to simply rot in prison for the rest of his pathetically short life but instead the man tried to organize a resistance inside the prison after three weeks. Realizing that the man had extraordinary spirit Desaad ordered him to be knocked out and brought to his office for one of his "experiments".

While he made his way to the rows of surgical equipment he kept hanging against the wall. One of the large photos decorating his wall beeped and slid out revealing a large TV screen. Desaad saw the encryptions on it booting up and used the time to assemble his tools on a sterilized tray. He brought it over to the man just as the screen flickered on and three lit up figures appeared.

"The doctor has just told us that Super boy's transponder is officially out of earth's atmosphere have you seen them on your end yet?" one of the voices asked.

"Don't worry the kids tried to be clever about it but I got them when they beamed in" Desaad said hitting a button on his desk. The screen showing him flashed and cut to a recording of one of the crowded streets of Apokolips. There was a brief flash and suddenly six different looking people were moving off in opposite directions with their heads down.

"So they came disguised at least there not entirely stupid we didn't account for them in our plans" one of the other members said worriedly.

"They defeated the most powerful new god on the planet with out our help I would say there not stupid at all" Desaad said running his hands over the scalpel "in any case I'm having each of them tracked and making sure each of the puppets dance the way their supposed to if all goes according to plan they should be on their way home with their precious justice league in a day or two and phase one will be completed and our time table will be intact".

"And were sure phase one will work?" one of the other pictures asked.

"I'm an expert of torture and how the mind works" Desaad said annoyingly "Believe me I've done this kind of procedure before with out the "tools" you sent to help me with the process it'll work believe me you have my word".

"Don't worry our partners here are just being a little nervous" The middle voice spoke up for the first time since the meeting "We knew this was the most critical part of the plan and even though the children weren't accounted for there dancing to our strings none the less but our other worldly friend here is risking a lot for us and our cause we must be grateful to him".

"I'm not doing this for shits and giggles" Desaad said shaking his head "We deal with your justice league first than Darksied as agreed".

"All in good time brother all in good time we have a partner working on that as we speak" The middle voice said before they all clicked off. Desaad watched the screen turn back into a picture before turning back to the prisoner in front of him. With joy he noted that the alien was awake and looking around in fear at his surroundings as he struggled against his bonds.

"Good your awake" Desaad said happily grabbing one of the wicked looking knifes on the tray "You were so brave and strong to go from a sobbing widow to leader of a resistance I must admit you surprised me".

He reached the man and lazily drew the knife against the man's flesh. The alien quivered as the cold blade pressed into his skin and green droplets of blood began to drip slowly out of the wounds.

"Here's the thing" Desaad said leaning in slowly to his ear "You should never show strength in here cause I admire that and so does Darksied and now you've been chosen for a special little surprise".

Desaad watched the man's eyes suddenly widen in fear and gleefully pressed the knife in deeper and the man's screams began to echo deep into the prison.

….

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**WELCOME ON AND ALL TO BOOK TWO OF YOUNG JUSTICE. **

**SO AS YOU GUYS CAN PROBABLY TELL IM NOT BASING MY CHARACTERS OFF OF ANY CONTINUITY OR COMIC BOOK. THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL RESEARCHED TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY BUT IT'S MORE OF MY OWN CONITUINTY. I PROMISE THOUGH TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERY THING MAKES SENSE AND TO TRY AND GET ON A LEVEL OF WRITING THAT WE'VE SEEN IN YOUNG JUSTICE SO FAR. **

**SO EVERY ONE ENJOY AND BUCKLE UP**


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE YEARS AGO**

Vandal Savage looked at the videos of the justice league performing various super heroics and sipped the last of his red wine. The immortal man pushed himself away from his banks of televisions and went to over to look out of his window the jungles of Rhelesia stretched out before him wild and untamed in all its glory. Vandal was a few miles away from the border that cleaved the once great nation in two. He could see tanks from each "nation" forming around the edges and getting ready to play their usual game of "see who has the bigger stick" that would continue for the rest of the day. Vandal idly wondered when the justice league would come over and interfere with this problem to.

The thought made him turn and turn back to stare at the group of super powered group dominating his monitors. Vandal was old incredibly old, he saw the rise and fall of nations that time it self forgot, He had been the conqueror, the artist, the inventor and even the assassin. He had conquered some of the biggest nations and saw the very beginning of human evolution. He learned much over the centuries but none more than the simple fact that humans needed to face bad things in order to evolve. He looked at the justice league and frowned in worry with them protecting humanity from harm how would they evolve?

Savage looked back at the jungle and his little "vacation" home and sighed his mind already made up. He had been in the darkness far to long his centuries of retirement had blinded him to the dangers of the "justice league" it was time for him to get back into the game and take care of the justice league before they became to much of a threat.

It was time to destroy the justice league once and for all

….

**46:50 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION**

Desaad watched the Guards take away the gunnery and began methodically cleaning the torture tools off in his sink. He was placing them back on the rack when Granny Goodness skipped in smiling.

"Well it's just like you thought two girls showed up at the Arena asking to be furies" Granny said leaning on his desk and smiling at him.

"Of course they did I trust you let them in?" Desaad asked raising his eyebrows and placing the last scalpel on his rack before turning to her.

"Of course Desaad though I don't get why you didn't want them killed" Granny said looking at her finger nails "they may complicate your transport tomorrow"

"I have a plan" Desaad said leaning in and starring at her "and until our powerful ruler returns from his latest conquest I've been named the ruler".

"Believe me Desaad I'm aware" Granny aid angrily pushing him back "Don't worry my furies and these new girls of yours will be ready tomorrow after noon to transport your prisoners nothing should go wrong".

"Your furies are the best I trust nothing will" Desaad said as she moved towards the door "I will see you tomorrow after noon".

Granny grunted a confirmation and left leaving the torturer alone with his thoughts.

**45:00 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION **

Kid flash zoomed to a stop in front of the military fortress and pulled on his goggles while he adjusted his black backpack. The usual low rate military guards that seemed to populate every world wandered around the area in loose sloppy formations that Kid flash had trouble snorting at. All of the ships on Apokolips were (supposedly) heavily guarded in order to make sure its civilians could never initiate an escape attempt.

"Newbs" Kid murmured pulling his goggles off and stretching out his muscles. He broke into a run and zoomed over to the far side of the wall where the guards weren't patrolling. He noticed the security lasers sweeping in a slow arc and sped up analyzing the sweeping lasers. He noticed a 2.1-millisecond window and aimed for it jumping at the very last millisecond he soared in right as the beams uncrossed and vibrated his molecules. He pushed through the wall and rolled to a stop inside the main compound and flattened just as a pair of guards moved across his vision. He waited for them to pass before jumping up and making his ways to the star ship slowly on the far side of the cliff were the star port was facing.

Kid Flash saw the rows of military high tech looking space ships docked onto the cliff and scanned the small spaceport for a place to hide until Red Robin contacted him and gave him the signal to start their escape. Kid saw a small service hatch next to the fueling station and quickly made his way over there dodging guards as he reached the hatch Kid Flash pulled out a small portable Antenna out of his black backpack. He attached it to the nearest wall and made sure it was out of sight before ducking into the service hatch and pushing the hatch slightly ajar. He settled against the wall and pulled the plug from the Antenna through the opening into his COM link.

"This is Kid Flash to the rest of the team I'm in position and our communications are up" Kid Flash said as the powerful communications in the Antenna linked the team together.

"Red Robin here and reading you loud and clear alpha team is in position inside the prison and are awaiting Beta's signal to move in and grab the justice league Beta team report in if you can" Tim hissed over the crackle of static.

There was a pause for a couple of seconds before their was a burst of static and super girl's voice came on "Beta has successfully infiltrated the furies can't talk right now in deep" she whispered in a rushed voice before the line filled with static again.

"Okay you heard Beta were sitting tight for now" Red Robin said sighing and sounding worried "Kid stay by our ride and wait for our signal sorry but you might be in for a wait".

"I'll survive I brought a backpack full of stuff to keep me occupied I want to run a few more test on the A.I that's going to help my pilot our vehicle" Kid flash said stretching out and fluffing the black backpack "how's it going on your end?"

**DASEEDS PRISON **

"It's going good" Tim whispered before dropping out of the service hatch in the ceiling and into the dark prison, the rest of his team landed softly behind him" Were going to try and get a fix on where the League is maybe we can get them out of here sooner and get home".

"I agree this can easily get to messy to fast," Kid whispered in Alpha teams ear as they moved through the shadows of the prison "It's best we just get out of here before it's even breakfast time Kid Flash out".

"I can smell the stench of defeat" Super boy whispered shaking his head at the rows of locked prison cells surrounding the teenagers. Every once in a while the teenagers would hear a cry of pain that would make each of them shudder.

"I know but it's not our problem" Tim said stopping at a corner and watching a group of guards moving across the walk way "For one thing we don't know who in here is innocent and not an actual criminal and it could raise alarms we can't afford to raise if we attempted to take this little break out prison wide".

"This plan is crazy enough without a prison wide break out" Artemis muttered shaking her head and fiddling with the adjustments on her bow "Let's just find out where our mentor's our and leave this hellhole planet before we get the permanent stench of evil on our clothes".

"I couldn't agree with you more Artemis" Tim said watching the guards disappear out of sight and making his way across the walkway. Tim spotted the upper control room and stopped in sudden thought "wait here" he whispered to his team and quickly pulling out his bat claw and launched it into the catwalk above the control room. He reeled himself up to the catwalk and snapped on his magno gloves and boots. One of Wayne corps newest "military" gadgets the powerful built in magnets adhered itself to the metal under side of the catwalk suspending the teenage boy wonder above the prison guards and out of sight.

Tim crawled over to the roof of the control room and peeked inside. It looked like Desaad's personnel office and no one was inside or in sight, the next guards weren't due back for five more minutes. Tim quickly deactivated one of his gloves and hooked the bat claw into the metal ceiling he deactivated his gloves and rappelled down slowly towards the metal roofing. He hovered over the metal plate and quickly cut a neat hole into the metal roofing. He disengaged his grappled and landed with a dull thunk into the small prison office.

Tim quickly moved to the banks of monitors and scanned them for any members of the league. There were cameras covering almost every inch of the prison but there was no trace of Tim's father or any of the other teenager's mentors.

At least not on the screens

"Damn it nothing on the monitors" Tim whispered into his COM before moving back to the desk and searching for some kind of clue. He starred in confusion at the alien looking computer like device attached to the desk and pressed a few random keys in hesitation. The screen blinked and slowly began to fill with a white bright light. Random lines of black lines tracked across the screen in slow circles.

"What are you working on Desaad?" Tim muttered narrowing his eyes.

"Tim you got to go the guards making another sweep" Artemis whispered snapping the boy wonder from his thoughts. Tim quickly bounded over to the grapple hook and quickly slid back into the darkness of the prison just as the office doors swished open.

….

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

The huge abandoned skyscraper looked proud in the light of the setting sun. It was one of the latest in a line of new-pent houses catering to the rich and famous. Metropolis glittered below it as always a glittering example of human industry that the city loved to boast about. The cities golden boy and so-called son were off in space meeting with the rest of earth's mightiest protectors about the latest escapades of the royal flush game. A long black limo glided smoothly up to the skyscraper, to any one looking it could have belonged to any of the rich or famous who needed to ride in flash and privacy. No one could tell the limo had enough body armor buckled to its frame to make a tank quiver with jealousy, with windows that were effectively missile and lasers proof, and had a wide assortment of tactical weaponry to escape if need be. The limo pulled up and seconds later a beautiful girl with short red hair and a black business dress walked out flanked by two typical black suited security guards. They reached inside their jackets and produced dull black wands and circled the limo they waved the powerful electronic devices over the limo before nodding at the red haired female. She nodded back and they all disappeared as the metal grate to the parking garage opened up to let the limo in.

Mean while a matte black helicopter glided towards the partially constructed helipad with little more than a whisper. It hovered over the helipad and landed gently on the helicopter pad, a pair of robed figures appeared out of the shadows and inside of the helicopter they formed a line and unsheathed their swords bowing and waiting in honor of their leader to move into the building.

Vandal Savage watched each businessman coming from a pair of monitors on the hidden floor of the skyscraper that served as the meeting room of his group. His daughter scandal savage was handling the limo and his guest's daughter was handling the progression up top. Vandal had been working on this meeting for the entire year he had resurfaced into the world and begun his planning. These were some of the most illusive criminals in the world and more importantly the most powerful.

"Are all the security systems in place?" Vandal asked turning to the man hidden in the shadows of the hidden penthouse.

"They are sir and our associates are keeping the justice league occupied so they will have no chance of dropping in" Professor Anthony Ivo said stepping out of the shadows and smiling. The brilliant inventor dressed up for the meeting in a silk Italian black and red suit even though he would not be presented in the actual meeting. Of all Vandal Savages associates Professor Ivo was his crown jewel and some thing of a protégé. He found the young mastermind fresh out of MIT and an Einstein in the field of cybernetics and a variety of other sciences. Vandal sensed the young man was different from the other straight-laced young adults in his school and decided to do a little digging to see if he could possibly hire him over to his cause.

And what he found even surprised him

Doctor Ivo was extremely afraid of death and eventually dying by natural means. Ivo was also secretly doing experimental cybernetic test on random girls and boys through out his college time to figure out a way to achieve immortality by man-made mechanical means. To an immortal criminal like Vandal the young Einstein was simply to good to be true. He approached the man and enlisted his services and offered him his secret to immortality in exchange for his services and help with his goals.

The young doctor eagerly accepted

"There coming in now father" Scandal said eagerly through the intercom in the small office.

"Thank you my sweet heart" Vandal said before turning to Ivo "Is our communications with our…. other worldly partner in place?" he asked.

"Yes sir every thing is all set up on our end one of our partners set up the link as a gesture of good faith he was uh very curious to why it was needed though" Ivo said tapping on his computer monitor as each guest filed into the pitch black conference room.

"Okay my friend it looks like I'm up then" Vandal said getting up and adjusting his simple black business suit. He walked into the dark meeting room and saw his partners sitting at the desk hidden in the shadows. Vandal made his way over to the teleconference speakers built into the desk and toggled on the encryptions as he began to address the group of villains.

"Welcome my friends to the first meeting of what I can hope to be the organization known as the light" Savage said, "I asked you all to come here because I believe the justice league is a bigger issue than all of us could imagine and needs to be dealt with immediately".

"You seem to think we don't know how dangerous the justice league is" the figure on the left said in a sophisticated English accent.

"Your just as old as me my friend you've seen the fall and collapse of nations and more importantly human evolution at it's finest and most violent" Vandal said gesturing with his arms as if at the world outside of the pent house "you know just as well as I do that humans thrive and grow in horrible situations and war itself".

"But what does that have to do with the justice league humans are still evolving and dealing with conflict?" the other figure asked in a deep male voice.

"But for how long? Because the justice league has claimed to be a protector of humanity and its goals" Vandal said turning to the screen in front of them. It flickered on and shots of the justice league saving people from natural disasters various enemies and intervening in peace keeping politics.

"You see there already starting to dip their fingers into humanities politics" Vandal said gesturing at the screen "the league's trying to intervene in the politics of the Rhelesia governments in order to "preserve the country"".

"Rhelesia two countries have been fighting for decades and I doubt that will change I would know my organization was responsible for the split years ago as one of projects". The English man spoke with pride.

"And now the justice league is trying to interfere and bring these two countries to peace they're trying to bring the world to what they believe it should be and safe guarding humans from change and progress and what makes them learn" vandal said shaking his head at the screens

"Even so vandal why have you contacted me puny humans mean nothing to me" an inhuman alien like voice crackled over the intercom making both of the other men stiffen.

"Every one this is Desaad he's Darksied's second in command on Apokolips and a hopeful partner and even member to our organization" Vandal said.

"I must say I agree with him why have you contacted him I was curious to why I set up the link?" the male voice asked curiously.

"This is an age where aliens are becoming more and more prominent on earth and in our politics I brought our alien friend in because I believe he is intelligent and has enough sense to appreciate our partnership and see how much of a help we can all be to one another" Vandal said with a smile.

"Very well Savage we'll all listen to your pitch" The English man said and they all nodded. Vandal waited for Desaad to hang up but the link stayed on. Vandal smiled and pictures of the country Rhelesia replaced images of the justice league along with America. Pictures also began appearing off each of the justice league members along with small bios attached.

"My pitch is quite simple gentleman" Vandal said gesturing at the picture "my goal is two fold and primarily deals with counter acting the justice league's attempt to control the politics of the planet and to help push human society to the next steps of human evolution by placing them into our direct control".

"Me and my group have been trying to achieve that goal for whole centuries and now you come here making it sound like the most simplistic thing in the world" The English man snapped angrily.

"And while I've been trying to destroy super man and the justice league for years it would affect my business if the world would end and I would gain nothing of it" The other male said coolly.

"And aren't you accusing the justice league of intervening in politics? Why would you take away their control just to bestow it upon your self?" Desaad asked curiously

"Gentleman Gentleman I do not wish to destroy the world in any way I wish to push it towards the next step of human evolution with us at the helm and benefiting from the profits" Vandal said shaking his head "Each of you are the most powerful people on the earth in your own way and in Desaad's case the universe what I am simply proposing is we team up to form a plan that will help us achieve our mutual goals and make us rich and powerful beyond our wildest imaginations".

"And what about the justice league?" Desaad spoke up eagerly.

"Oh the justice league will be our greatest work" Vandal said leaning in "you see my plan is not to destroy them no it would be to easy and to quick for our enemies my plan is to humiliate them beyond belief to break them and their pathetic ideals I want the people they want to protect so badly force them out of their little league and welcome us with open arms".

Every one was silent as they all pondered Vandal's words. All of them had a vendetta against a member of the justice league but what Vandal offering was so much more than any of us could ever hope for. Each of them shared a lust for power and glory that was only rivaled by the other. They each aspired for greater power and wealth and more importantly each of their minds raced with the thoughts and possibilities of how they could destroy the justice league once and for all.

"So say we decide to join your organization what happens then?" Desaad asked speaking up after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I have an associate that can hook up all our communications he's a sub member of our organization and one of my most trusted employee's" Vandal explained as the screen flashed to a picture of Professor Ivo "but after that we begin the planning stages of our goals".

"So what do you all think?"

…..

Vandal went over to the panel of glass and the man's limo pull out of the parking lot and take off down the street above him he heard the sound of a chopper starting it's take off. After an additional hour of discussing certain arraignments and the ground work for their planning his new partners agreed to let Ivo set up their communications. Ivo watched them leaving with a happy expression on his face.

"It went well I'm sorry you couldn't be in the meeting room but I don't think the others would consider you worthy enough to be an official member" Vandal said glancing at him apologetically.

"It's okay I prefer the shadows" Ivo said glancing at his tablet " I'll be busy all next week setting up the communications I trust we'll keep the same dead drops and then if it's safe I'll return to your fortress?".

"Of course my friend" Vandal said turning to him and putting a hand on his shoulders.

"Of course"

…

**46:00 HOURS TILL EXTRACTION **

There was a small crackle of energy and with a pop a slight red haired figure appeared on the dark empty streets of Apokolips. The person was slight and had on a black and gray crop top that showed of her tight tanned stomach, she had silver pads that shone in the pale moonlight, and a pair of black and silver pants slung low over the v of her hips with a loose belt, two dull black pistols hung strapped on each of the sides of her thighs, a simple black scarf covered her mouth only revealing her piercing gray eyes, the most curious thing about her however was the metal gauntlets attached to her forearms it led all the way to a pair of long spikes that curved slightly at the end and shone in the pale light.

The Girl looked around for a few seconds before dropping off the top floor of the platform and away from the scanners monitoring for people. She landed on the lower sections and began stealing her way across the platform stopping whenever any one walked by. An hour later she reached her destination and quickly climbed to the top of the one and only communication tower Darksied kept on his planet. The girl quickly reached the top of the summit (after dodging patrolling ships) and produced a sleek black cable from her gauntlets hi-tech computer she plugged it into the nearest computer and dangled her black combat boots over the edge as she waited for the link to establish.

A few seconds later their was a slight beep and a bolt of electricity flickered across her piercing gray eyes. She blinked and a few seconds later lines of coding strolled across her field of vision before beeping and melting away, a video of Vandal Savage appeared smiling in love and adoration. The girl pulled off her mask and smiled back at her father.

"Hello Father I've successfully reached the planet like you requested with the help of professor Ivo and am at the communications center" she said nodding at the structure behind her "I'm curious though Father why have you sent me here of all places?"

"You're basically my eyes and ears on this stage of the mission my wonderful daughter," Vandal said leaning back and sipping his usual glass of blood red wine " This is the most risky and critical part of the project and I need you to make it go off without a hitch make sure nothing happens to the packages and that they return home intact do you understand?"

Scandal sighed "_so I'm a glorified baby sitter"_ her mind grumbled as she forced on a smile for her father and kept her voice free of frustration "Of course Father I will make sure nothing goes wrong with phase one of the operation"

"Nothing but the best from a Savage you are a sweet heart my dear" Vandal said smiling with pride at her "see you soon sweet heart" he said shutting of the eye link and leaving scandal alone with her thoughts.

Scandal watched the screen flicker off and looked at the desolate planet below her. She unhooked the cable from the computer mainframe and kicked the structure in frustration with her steel-toed boots before turning her mind to her objectives like she was trained to do. According to Desaad's last report two of the teenage girls had infiltrated the furies and the rest of the team's whereabouts were unknown at the time. Scandal decided that she would check on the two girls from the team first before trying to find the other teenagers. With a deep breath she launched her self off of the structure and slid down as she began to make her way down to the coliseum in the distance.


End file.
